Darkness Within a Pure Heart
by LiL vAmP1
Summary: Harry and Ginny like each other...Colin likes her too. Ginny found another good friend who wants to help her find the darkness in her heart..i suc at summeries just read itz an ok fic hope u like it!
1. Harry

Darkness within a Pure Heart  
  
Ch. 1 Harry.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat by the fire doing her homework. She yawned it was nearly midnight and she still had to finish her Potions essay along with a Transfiguration essay. She started writing as Harry came down the stairs. Everyone, except Harry, knew that Ginny still was in love with Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, can't sleep again?" Ginny asked him with an exhausted smile on her face.  
  
"I had a really bad dream and I dunno I guess it scared me. So I decided to come down here." He shrugged and sat down next to Ginny in his boxers.  
  
Harry was in his last year at Hogwarts and he had changed a lot. He got contacts and spiked his hair. He also discovered boxers, instead of those little girly pajamas he used to wear.  
  
"Do you think you could help me with my homework?" Ginny ask with a slight tremble in her voice. She had never been alone with Harry before.  
  
"Yeah, sure...What ya doing?" he looked into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Potions and Transfiguration essays." Ginny said returned his gaze.  
  
"I think I still have the ones I did when I was in sixth year. Hold on lemme go get them." He ran up to his dorm and came back with about three pieces of parchment for each essay, sat down back down nest to Ginny and them to her.  
  
Something happened when he gave those papers to her. He felt a lurch in his stomach. He all the sudden wanted to get close to her, closer than he was already.closer than a friend should be. And at that same time Ginny felt it, too. Ginny and Harry both turned to each other and kissed. Neither of them understood what overcame them, but at the moment they didn't care. After about a minute, they stopped and just looked at each other.  
  
"Um."Ginny wanted to do it again. But she had no idea what to say.  
  
Harry went to get up, but Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.  
  
"Stay with me." She said looking into his slightly confused emerald green eyes. "Harry, don't leave."  
  
"I won't Ginny. I won't." he faded off when his felt Ginny's head on his shoulder. She was asleep. It was a little past one thirty and Ginny wasn't done her essay; so Harry did his best to forge her handwriting he finished both essays for her. The next morning Ginny woke on the couch with rolls of parchment next to her on the table. She smiled and thought of Harry. She then realized what time it was, she gathered up the parchment and ran to Potions and had to miss breakfast. She would also be late for her class, Potions.  
  
When she walked into Potions, late, Snape gave her a death-like glare.  
  
"I will see you after class, Mrs. Weasley." Snape uttered rather annoyed with her.  
  
"Ok, whatever," she said under her breath and rolled her eyes. 


	2. The old Ginny, Colin, and the New Ginny

Ch.2- The old Ginny, Colin, and the new Ginny  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the HP pals A/n: I know I haven't updated in awhile ^_^;; so sorry please R&R!  
  
Ginny sat in her desk waiting to see what Snape had to say about her being late. She fiddled with her feather pen and popped her gum, which she stuck under the desk when Snape came out from in his office.  
  
"You will receive a weeks worth of detention starting tonight and 80 points from Gryffindor. You may leave now, Ms. Weasley." Snape sneered.  
  
Ginny roll her eyes and left. She soon caught up with her best friend, Colin Creevy. They were walking to dinner together when Ginny spoke up.  
  
"I hate Snape.he gave me a week of detentions and he took 80 points from us." Ginny grumbled.  
  
"We don't have much luck with our points lately, do we?" Colin pointed out while recalling all of the instances Gryffindor lost points, most of them where from Ginny's recent incidents. Colin didn't know what had gotten into her. She had gone from being a good student and a good person, to what she was now a bad student and a girl he didn't know anymore. Colin had liked Ginny ever since he can remember, but now he didn't even want to know her anymore.  
  
What Colin had liked most about Ginny was the fact she had beautiful ginger hair (as did all of the Weasley family) that stopped in the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes and the fact she was smart. He had never met a person smarter than himself in their year, let alone a girl, but now.now Ginny's hair was black as night and her crystal blue eyes were now that of a demon's because of a spell she cast upon her eyes. When she was rarely in her uniform, she wore bondage pants with some t-shirt or another. This wasn't the Ginny he wanted to know. He wanted the old Ginny back.  
  
Ginny and Colin sat down near the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ginny poked at her food, while Colin stuffed his face. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked her. He seemed oblivious to the fact he was indeed shower people around them with food.  
  
"I haven't eaten all day and I'm still not as hungry as you, Colin," she stated while poking at her ham, "you have an appetite the size of your brain, and that's really big."  
  
Ginny laughed at her own joked and Colin joined with in laugher soon after. She smiled at him. Colin blushed heavily in response of her smile. He looked down at his food and fiddled with it.  
  
After dinner, Ginny had detention. Colin walked her to Snape's dungeon and told her he would see her later that night.  
  
"You're two minutes late, Ms. Weasley." Snape stated bluntly.  
  
Ginny just shrugged and sat down in the in empty classroom.  
  
"You will be writing this 5,000 times," he gestured to the sentence he had just written on the board, which said 'I will not be late for class ever again or I will pay consequences that are worse than writing this 5,000 times.' He smirked at her and left for his office.  
  
Ginny sat there for six hours writing and rewriting Snape's 'lovely' sentence on her parchment. By the time she was done writing her hand had worn raw from her feather rubbing up against her bare flesh.  
  
She walked up to the Gryffindor tower by herself it was around 12:30. When she walked into the common room she saw Colin asleep on the couch waiting for her. She walked over to him and smiled at the way his mouth was slightly open. She sat down next to him and laid her head upon his chest and fell asleep. 


End file.
